Upholding a Stupid Bet
by Keida-Nowaki
Summary: Sequel to Self Control Monster. So here is going to be the result of the bet. What does Shizuo have planned for Izaya? (yeah, bad preview. But on a side note I will consider any suggestions for this story. what do you think shizuo should make Izaya do.)


Okay, the start of the sequel to my story SelfControl Monster.

This is the beginning, I couldnt figure out the best way to start it but this will do. I will make the next few chapters better. and of course, Shizaya.

so hope you enjoy, if not dont bother me.

* * *

The raven sat in his living room fidgeting while waiting nervously for Shizuo to arrive. He was thinking back on the stupid situation he had gotten himself into.

[flashback]

_ "So what will this bet be?" the blonde asked._

_"hmm…" the raven smiled "Shizuo is not allowed to do anything qualified as intimate or sexual to me till seven thirty this afternoon. If you fail to do so you have to do what ever I say for a week."_

_"and If I win, you have to do whatever I say, for a week?"_

_"Actually, for a week, the bet would have to be more challenging. So you are also not allowed to do anything violent for the whole day as well. No throwing, beating or violent or loud language."_

_Shizuo looked at the raven and gave a smirk as he reached out his hand. "It's a deal."_

_Izaya shook Shizuo`s hand, a smirk decorating his face as well._

And then

_Shizuo had a wide smirk as he leaned in closely to Izaya. __"So it looks like your time is up."_

[end of flashback]

So now Izaya had to wait for Shizuo to come over to claim his reward for winning the bet. The raven could not keep calm. He knew Shizuo long enough that he could deduce what he would want him to do for the entire week.

Izaya was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He got up to walk to the door, he checked the monitor by the door frame to see Celty waving at the camera. She was holding a box like one that is usually used when packing for a move.

Izaya opened his door to greet the dulahan with his signature smirk.

"Hello Celty, would you like to come in?"

The dulahan nodded and walked in past Izaya, setting the box on the dinning room table. After closing the door Izaya followed behind her to the dinning room. He looked at the box a little confused.

"What is this. Your not plotting to blow me up are you Celty?"

Celty shook her head, then swiftly took out her phone a started to type. She held the phone out for Izaya to see.

[Shinra said that I needed to bring the box here.]

'Shinra sent it?' Izaya looked at the box confused.

"What`s in it?" Izaya said reaching to open it.

Celty stopped him from opening it.

[Shinra said Shizuo told him to find a few things.]

Izaya felt uneasy about that statement, but made sure to keep his expression unchanged.

"What did Shizuo want him to find?"

[I did not see what was in it.]

"Then why don't we open it now?"

[The package is for Shizuo.]

Izaya laughed to cover his nervousness. "Its for Shizuo. Then why is it being delivered to my place?"

[That's what I want to know.]

Izaya was a little relieved that Celty did not know about Shizuo coming over.

"Maybe Shinra has finally gone crazy." Izaya tried to say as a cover.

It almost felt like Celty was giving him a look that just knew that was bull. She quickly typed on her phone, irritation noticeable in the sound.

[If you don't tell me I will just ask Shizuo.]

Izaya sighed, dropping his smirk. "You know, you can be so irritating sometimes."

[Tell me something new.]

Izaya sat down in one of the dining room chairs and crossed his arms before answering.

"I lost a bet."

[with who?]

Izaya sighed. "With Shizuo."

Celty looked at the informant for a moment, as if confused by the answer.

[What did you bet for.]

Izaya looked at her for a moment, really not wanting to answer.

"I have to do whatever he says."

[That cant be that bad]

"for a week"

[your screwed.]

Izaya glared at the dulahan. 'I already knew that.'

[I wish you luck. See you in a week]

Izaya stood up to follow Celty to the door. He opened the door for her, and before she walked out she turned to show Izaya one last message.

[Shizuo is easly bribed with sweets.]

Izaya chuckled "Thanks for the hint but I don't like sweets, so I wouldn't be able to bribe him with any."

Celty`s shoulders lowered as if she was sad. [Good Luck then]

Celty than walked out the door, Izaya closeing it behind her.

The raven went and sat back down at the dining room table, staring at the suspicious box. He flipped out his phone to text Shizuo

-What is with this box?-

Izaya got up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the pocket knife that he left on the desk and went to walk back over to the box when his phone went off. He opened it to see that the blonde sent him a message.

-Don't touch it.—

Izaya looked at the message with irritation. He tossed the knife back onto his desk and went back to sitting on his couch. He looked over at the box sitting on his table. 'this is going to be a long week'


End file.
